Smoke Break
Smoke Break is a song on Chance's album Coloring Book. Lyrics The Rapper: ...n' a bowl We just be smoking We just be smoking a bowl We just be smoking a bowl We just be We just be smoking a bowl We just be smoking a bowl We just be smoking a, we just Fuck is going on? When did we buy a bowl? We just be smoking a bowl We don't got no time to roll I'm always out on the road She don't got time for a whole Little bit of time that we have We used to purchase a half There don't be no time to smoke I'm always throwing on clothes She always throwing a fit We don't got no time for no sex I just put milk in the bowl She don't be cooking at all She just put weed in the bowl She don't have time for herself She putting points on the board, yes You know she carry her own You know she carry a child She wake up at crack of dawn She don't be cracking a smile So when she packing the bowl I grab her, I tell her... Let me crack this blunt Slow it down for a second Break it down ooh She said, "let me lick this blunt" Slow it down for a second Break it down ooh We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break Truth being told, we used to movies and bowl We used to Netflix and roll I used to pass her the smoke She used to laugh at my jokes You pat my back when I choke Wish we were stuck in our ways We way too young to get old We stuck together like oowops We smoked to Fetty's song Zoo-Wap Traphouse 3, Guwop I shoulda knew when I grew up It would be no time at all We went from White Owls to Raws We went from joints to a bowl She need a second to breathe We need an actual smoke sesh Let me crack your back Slow it down for a second Take it down ooh Let me run this back Slow it down for a minute You deserve, you deserve We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break Future: I don't have time to finesse I put some ice on your neck But I ain't holding your back I spend my time on the road Super ain't saving no hoes I don't have time to patrol Let me break these bales right down for a second When it touch down oh I got to lay back the roof I got to break the new rules She can't be taking no cost When she involved with a boss Please don't get lost in the sauce Please don't get lost in the sauce She been like this from the door Told me my mom was a whore I gave her percs for myself I give a perc full of steam I'm tryna crown me a queen You hear the chains when they cling I take the molly its clean I push the whip with the wings I gotta be oversea, I gotta be on the pedal I push it down to the floor I got designer galore I keep some Goyard and geuss I smoke out all of my cars You smell the weed in the air You smell the smoke in the seats You went and had our child You didn't abandon the D You got me twisted at least You can... The Rapper & Future: Let me crack your back Let me rub you all over Take it down ooh Let me make this blunt Make you dinner or somethin' You deserve, you deserve We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break We deserve, we deserve We deserve A smoke break Category:Songs Category:Collaborations